Rosa hybrida cultivar Roroone.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as a hybrid tea cut Rose, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Roroonexe2x80x99.
The new Rose is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut Rose cultivars with large flowers with attractive color and good postproduction longevity.
The new Rose originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands of the Rosa hybrida cultivar Tineke, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,055, as the female, or seed, parent and the Rosa hybrida cultivar Sandy Femma, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The selection of this new Rose was based on its large flowers and attractive flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
Plants of the cultivar Roroone have not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Roroonexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Roroonexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Erect flowering stems with relatively few thorns.
2. Shiny dark green leaves.
3. Creamy white-colored flowers; outer petals overlain with green.
4. Fragrant flowers.
5. Good postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Rose differ primarily from plants of the male parent, the cultivar Sandy Femma, in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Rose have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar Sandy Femma.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Rose and the cultivar Sandy Femma differ in flower color as plants of the cultivar Sandy Femma have light yellow brown-colored flowers.
Plants of the new Rose are similar to plants of the female parent, the cultivar Tineke. In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands, plants of the new Rose differed from plants of the cultivar Tineke in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Rose had shorter flowering stems than plants of the cultivar Tineke.
2. Flowering stems of plants of the new Rose had fewer thorns than flowering stems of plants of the cultivar Tineke.
3. Plants of the new Rose were more vigorous and produced flowering stems about two weeks earlier than plants of the cultivar Tineke.
4. Plants of the new Rose had smaller flowers than plants of the cultivar Tineke.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Rose were fragrant whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Tineke were not fragrant.
6. Flowering stems of plants of the new Rose had better postproduction longevity than flowering stems of the cultivar Tineke.